


Early Morning

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: It’s the first time in a while that Hyungwon has woken up early, and he doesn’t plan to let it go to waste. He’s hoping Jooheon can help him with that.





	Early Morning

For what felt like the first time, Hyungwon woke up early on his own without the schedule prompting it. He didn’t want to, spending several minutes stubbornly tossing and turning. But he couldn’t find himself to force his eyes shut any longer. He struggled through the process of slowly opening his eyes, looking around with blurry vision at his surroundings. Hyunwoo was already gone, forced to leave even earlier to film for a show. His bed was empty and hastily made, making the room seem lonely even though there were still two people in it.

He turned to look at Jooheon, sleeping in his bed opposite him. He looked small, curled up and clutching something soft, a blanket or a stuffed animal. His back was turned, and his toes curled as he shifted. Hyungwon smiled to himself, watching him as he let his body fully wake up. He could hear his breathing, just a tier below snoring. He was lucky he roomed with Hyungwon and Hyunwoo, who were able to sleep through whatever noises he made in the night. He squirmed, letting out a small hum without waking up, as if he was able to feel eyes on him in his sleep.

Hyungwon’s smile grew, looking away only for a moment to stretch with a small grunt. He slid out of his own bed quietly, trying not to make it creak and wake Jooheon up. He felt the morning chill in the air as soon as he planted his feet on the ground, already missing his bed. He walked over to Jooheon’s bed, rubbing his eye and licking his dry lips. With the way Jooheon was laying, no matter how he got into bed beside him, it would make him stir. He climbed in without hesitation, immediately pressing up against Jooheon. He felt him flinch and try to shift, letting out a confused noise.

“It’s just me.” He murmured into his hair, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jooheon was warm, and he knew his bare arms against his skin would be cold. Jooheon whined from the contact, trying to shift away, but Hyungwon only held him tighter. “It’s just me.” He repeated.

Jooheon hummed, turning around to face Hyungwon. Instead of opening his eyes, he pressed his face into Hyungwon’s chest, avoiding his attempts to wake him up. Hyungwon laughed, ruffling his hair. He rubbed Jooheon’s back soothingly, feeling him stubbornly squirm to try and stay asleep. “Cute.” Hyungwon said mostly to himself, hearing Jooheon’s frustrated noise rumble in his chest. Giving up, he lifted his head and blinked at Hyungwon with his beautiful sleepy eyes.

“I was having a good dream.” He glared up at Hyungwon, who could only smile fondly back down at him. He jut his lip out in a pout and nuzzled his head against Hyungwon’s chest again. Hyungwon felt his hands grip his shirt. Clearly he wasn’t as angry as he wanted him to believe.

“I couldn’t help myself. I was cold and you looked cozy. It was my only option.” He explained with a shrug, pressing lingering kisses on where he could reach on his head. Some missed but he continued anyway. He felt Jooheon curl up against him, enjoying the kisses.

“You could have just slept more.” Jooheon argued, and Hyungwon hummed.

“If you want me to leave so you can go back to sleep-” He started to pull back, but Jooheon held his shirt tightly, stubbornly pulling him back in. He shook his head, blinks still slow as his eyes grew accustomed to the morning.

“It’s too late now. You woke me up. Now you have to deal with it.” He said grumpily. His voice was rough, and he cleared his throat to get through it. Hyungwon laughed, shifting slightly when he felt pins and needles beginning to form in his arm. He heard his toes crack when he curled them.

“You’re making yourself sound difficult.” He felt Jooheon shift higher up onto the pillow so their faces were inches apart. His cheek smushed against the pillow, and Hyungwon almost couldn’t handle how cute he was. He pulled his free arm back, and Jooheon caught it, linking their fingers together before he could do what he’d intended. His hand was warm and comforting, and when Jooheon squeezed, he squeezed back.

“I could be.” Jooheon muttered, not so subtly angling his cheek closer so Hyungwon could kiss it. Hyungwon obliged, leaving it soft enough that it wouldn’t sate his desires. It worked, and he felt Jooheon’s soft huff against his face. He wondered how long he would remain stubbornly silent.

Hyungwon hummed. “No, never.” He ghosted his lips against his cheek again, pressing more kisses to the soft skin and against his dimple. Jooheon shifted against his touch, always craving more and more affection as if six members wasn’t enough. He lifted one leg and rubbed it against Hyungwon’s, a soft coax, a silent invitation. But Hyungwon wanted a proper one.

He pressed himself closer to Jooheon until their foreheads touched, and carefully slid his hand out of Jooheon’s grasp. He draped his long arm over Jooheon, letting his hand roam aimlessly over his back. He watched his lips part from the feeling, a more direct touch without properly initiating. He felt Jooheon’s shirt ride up from his light touches, but he didn’t let his hands slip past the fabric. He let out an impatient exhale, and Hyungwon blinked at him, playing coy.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, barely above a murmur. Jooheon narrowed his eyes, softened with a playful glint.

“I know what you’re doing.” He replied.

Hyungwon sniffed, feigning innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He let out a yawn, and Jooheon arched up against the hand on his back to try and encourage his touch.

“I told you not to tease me…” He mumbled, and Hyungwon pulled him in as close as possible.

“Then stop me.” He pressed him on further with a soft grin, not expecting Jooheon to break at that moment. Sluggishly, but with enough force, he grabbed Hyungwon and pressed their lips together. They both immediately relaxed into the kiss, lips soft and slow. They had time to take each other in, and Hyungwon wanted as much as possible.

Hyungwon couldn’t help the soft moans escaping into Jooheon’s mouth. He was so busy trying to tease Jooheon, he hadn’t realized how much he’d worked himself up.. Their kiss was lazy, calm and warmer than their bodies beneath the blankets. Jooheon’s fingers tickled against Hyungwon’s jaw, stroking hesitantly without rhythm. He could taste the morning on both of them, but he didn’t care. He smiled into the kiss when Jooheon let out a lazy hum, drawn out and melting into a moan when Hyungwon opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He tilted his head, almost trembling with excitement when he felt the curious glide of tongue.

Jooheon’s hands became more controlled, stroking lovingly over Hyungwon’s jaw and down his neck. Hyungon let himself be played with, hands roaming wherever Jooheon pleased. It tickled, and he let himself squirm against Jooheon, making him laugh softly into the kiss. “So ticklish…” Jooheon mumbled just as he brushed his hands over a sensitive spot on Hyungwon’s neck, making him shiver.

“Don’t let that stop you.” Hyungwon gasped out, pulling away from his lips to kiss his cheeks and jaw. It didn’t stop him, in fact it only made him bolder. He pushed past the collar of his pyjama shirt, straining the top buttons hold. He teased soft touches against his collarbone and chest as Hyungwon kissed behind his ear.

Tired of his hands being limited, Jooheon unbuttoned the top two buttons, pulling the fabric away from Hyungwon’s chest. He gasped from the impact of the morning air hitting his skin, but it was immediately replaced by the warmth of Jooheon’s hands. Hyungwon coaxed Jooheon back into a deep but comfortable kiss, letting his embarrassing and drawn out moans get lost in his mouth. He shifted until their hips touched, thighs rubbing against one another. They were as close as they could possibly get, curling into each other, but Hyungwon wanted more.

His caresses became comforting, and that mixed with the laziness of the kiss made Hyungwon tired again. He blinked slowly, the warmth of their bodies almost lulling him to sleep. He arched up into Jooheon’s hands to keep himself awake, trying to focus on the touch. A sudden touch to his nipples jolted him back into focus, a loud gasp breaking their kiss.

“Am I putting you to sleep?” he teased, touching his nipples with more purpose. “You were the one who woke me up for this.” Hyungwon merely smiled in response, faltering when Jooheon became more rough.

“Don’t stop…” Hyungwon moaned, making Jooheon look up at him and stifling a smile as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He pushed the fabric away from his stomach, looking down at him wondering what to do next.

“That’s what I thought.” He chuckled, pressing kisses down his chest. Hyungwon’s breath caught from the anticipation, exhaling shakily when he reached his stomach and down to his hips. There was no co-ordination, and Hyungwon whined at the surprising sensations, Jooheon travelling from his stomach to his ribs to his nipples and back down again. He grabbed onto his head, trying to arch against his mouth as he sucked light marks into his skin.

Jooheon suddenly pulled back, eyes dark with desire. He pulled his own shirt off, tossing it to a forgotten side of their room. He pushed his hand through his messy bed head to try and tame it. “Do you want to fuck me?” He asked, and Hyungwon felt flustered by his upfrontness.

“Y-yeah, if you’re up for it.” He shifted up, looking down at himself then back up at Jooheon. It seemed they were both up for it. In a blink, Jooheon fell back down onto the bed, hair spilling against the pillow. Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh at how fast Jooheon had switched from focusing on him to wanting attention. He knew Jooheon offered the position so he wouldn’t have to do the hard work. He shouldn’t expect much in return from how lazy Hyungwon felt himself.

He swung his arm over to the bedside drawer, hand slapping the front until he found the handle. He pulled it open, straining his arm in his attempt to not have to leave the bed. He was successful, grabbing what he needed and abandoning it within arms reach on the bed. As much as he didn’t want to, he pulled the blankets off the two of them, tangled in their hasty intimacy. Jooheon let out a small whine at the loss of warmth, watching Hyungwon as he settled back down into a more comfortable position. He paused, thinking about how they could accomplish this without wasting the energy they didn’t have. Jooheon looked at him expectantly, and Hyungwon knew he’d have to keep him occupied until he figured it out.

Making him angle his hips up, he pulled Jooheon’s track pants down enough to gain access, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping slowly. It was enough to keep Jooheon distracted as he tried to think. But his thoughts became barely coherent, drowned out by the breathy moans Jooheon let out, the way the flush on his cheeks lowered to his chest. Jooheon grabbed for him, wanting to pull him down on top of him. But Hyungwon finally figured out the position he wanted. He kept himself up , pulling away from Jooheon and prodding at him until he laid down on his side with his back turned to him. Jooheon looked back at him in confusion, watching as he grabbed the lube he had left on the bed.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his tone immediately getting sulky. Hyungwon squeezed a sufficient amount on his fingers, settling himself into a position he knew would keep him propped up but also make his hand fall asleep. Jooheon didn’t wait for a reply one it clicked in his head, shuffling closer to Hyungwon and angling himself so his legs were spread.

Hyungwon was careful, moving his fingers slowly and gently inside Jooheon. He arched against him, his moans relaxed and low, his hand between his legs to tease his cock. Hyungwon watched him, his touch rhythmic and controlled, pressing in deeper to make him moan roughly. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, wanting to make him feel good for hours. Time passed in a haze, and Hyungwon blinked in shock when Jooheon pulled his hand away from him. “I’m good, just please…”

He nodded, pulling out of him and reaching for the bottle to prep himself. It was hasty, and he bit his lip to keep from bucking into his own hand. Jooheon looked back at him, reaching his hand out to grab for him, murmuring something Hyungwon couldn’t hear. When Hyungwon didn’t reply, he said it again.

“Not like this, come closer.” He said softly, and Hyungwon could never say no to him. He nodded, leaning over him and kissing him softly. He rubbed over his thighs, tickling him before he spread them.

“So beautiful…” Hyungwon tells him, adjusting himself so he can line up to push inside him. Its slow, deliberate, and Jooheon only proves his statement. His lips part, a high moan escaping his lips, hips lifting to meet Hyungwon. He pauses so Jooheon could get used to the feeling, exhaling shakily.

“Hyungwon, I want it…” Jooheon urges him, spreading his legs further so Hyungwon could move. Hyungwon nods, licking his dry lips and he flicked his hips. At first, he’d had the urge to go fast, panting and hot as they begged for each other. But when he built up a slow and deep rhythm, he didn’t regret it, rewarded with Jooheon’s pleasured noises. Hyungwon leaned down as close as he could get, pressing his face into Jooheon’s neck. Their chests touched, skin hot and sweaty as he moved.

“Feels good...Don’t stop...Hyungwon, more…” Jooheon kept mumbling, hands roaming over his back and legs wrapping around him. Hyungwon could only hum in response, happy to oblige to whatever he desired. There was no urgency, no roughness, and it felt so good Hyungwon could die like this. He angled his thrusts just right, feeling Jooheon’s muscles tighten as he cries out desperately. Hyungwon moans in response, deep and long into Jooheon’s neck. His rhythm doesn’t change, but Jooheon’s moans get higher, moving his hips up against him and gripping him tighter.

“You wanna come?” Hyungwon asks, pulling his head back enough to look at Jooheon’s face. His cheeks flushed, face twisted in concentration and pleasure, and he barely registers the question before nodding. Hyungwon can’t help but smile, reaching between then to wrap his hand around his neglected erection. Jooheon lets out a high pitched whine, shivering when Hyungwon pumped in time with his thrusts.

Jooheon holds him close as if he’s going to pull away, chest heaving as his breath quickened. Hyungwon let his hand get fast and sloppy, thrusting in deeper and revelling in the sensation. He moaned loudly, knowing it drove Jooheon crazy since he normally didn’t raise his voice in bed.

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” He says repeatedly, arching up against Hyungwon. He finally went silent, shaking as he came. Hyungwon ceased thrusting, hand still moving against Jooheon’s cock until he grit his teeth from overstimulation. His eyes were closed tight from the exertion, and when Hyungwon started to pull away from him they opened, looking sleepy again from satisfaction.

“No, finish. It’s okay.” He said softly, and Hyungwon settled against him once more. It only took a few more minutes, with Jooheon relaxed against him and letting out satisfied hums. Hyungwon panted, gripping Jooheon’s hips tight as he came with an embarrassing groan. Jooheon sighed against him, rubbing his back as Hyungwon paused to catch his breath.

“You good?” He asked Jooheon, who chuckled weakly and patted his back.

“I’m good. Could use a nap after that though.” He replied, hissing through his teeth as Hyungwon pulled out.

“Me too.” They both laughed, Hyungwon collapsing against the pillow beside him. Though they had been as close as they could possibly be just moments ago, he missed it. He wrapped his arms around Jooheon and held him tight, feeling him squirm against his touch.

“Get off of me, I’m all sticky because of you.” Jooheon muttered, and Hyungwon only held him tighter, kissing his temple and ear.

“Not yet, not ready to let you go.” Hyungwon said firmly. Jooheon sighed dramatically, but didn’t push him away. In fact, he inched closer, resting his head on Hyungwon’s chest. Hyungwon loved him, he loved him so much he couldn’t let him go. He thought it over and over in his head, leaning in to nuzzle and kiss the top of Jooheon’s head.

“I love you too.” Jooheon mumbled, and Hyungwon smiled into his hair. He didn’t realize one of his thoughts slipped past his lips. He repeated it, and Jooheon laughed softly, resting a hand on Hyungwon’s jaw so he could pull him down for another kiss. It was soft, comforting, making Hyungwon sleepy again. That’s how he knew he loved Jooheon. He relaxed him, feeling like home.

He sat up when Jooheon pulled away, finally getting out of bed and stretching with a soft grunt. He yawned, making Hyungwon do the same. He left the room to clean himself up, and Hyungwon took the opportunity to force himself out of bed as well. If he stayed in the sheets any longer, he’d fall back asleep and never wake up, comforted by Jooheon’s scent. He cracked his shoulder blades with a wince, finally standing off the bed just in time for Jooheon to walk back in again.

They dressed in silence, brushing past each other to their respective closets and drawers. Once they turned back to each other, Hyungwon couldn’t help his endeared smile at how tired Jooheon looked. “Wanna go out? I’ll buy you a coffee.” Hyungwon offered. Jooheon nodded, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

“I would’ve made you anyway.” He replied, voice still sounding tired. Hyungwon laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder as they left the room. Maybe he’d needed more sleep after all, but Hyungwon didn’t regret waking Jooheon up.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not posting in February. I've been busy with university!  
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! Yes, I now have two fics of Hyungwon getting some in bed, its a coincidence!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!!  
> Twitter: @vampchangkyun / CuriousCat: vampirepun


End file.
